


Heart and Soul

by holdupyourend



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdupyourend/pseuds/holdupyourend
Summary: Yorkie and Kelly's first time, fleshed out a bit more.





	

_Something in the moonlight catches my eye_  
_The shadow of a lover goes dancing by_  
_Looking for a little bit of love to grow, so_  
_Give me love, give me heart and soul_

-“Heart and Soul”, T’Pau, 1987

 

Yorkie overreacts to the slightest touch, exhaling softly with desire as Kelly merely reaches up to caress her cheek. _She must have cranked her pleasure slider all the way up_ , Kelly thinks. _Anything to get your kicks in this place, I suppose._

But she’s not one to complain. There’s something about Yorkie, all shy, gangly, and doe-eyed, that reminds Kelly of her high school crushes. As their kisses deepen, Yorkie occasionally bumps Kelly’s nose with her own or lightly knocks their teeth together, like the inexperienced sophomore boys that Kelly used to kiss in the hallways so many years ago now that it’s practically ancient history. It’s more endearing than frustrating, though. Fumbling aside, Yorkie is surprisingly a natural at kissing gently and tenderly, and in contrast to the entitled club kids who usually slobber all over Kelly, she knows exactly how to use her tongue. Kelly’s stomach flips a bit and she feels a familiar ache between her legs as Yorkie slowly runs her tongue over her own.

Kelly breaks the kiss off and lets her hands slide down to Yorkie’s hips, pulling her close. She can feel Yorkie’s heart racing beneath her white blouse. “You’re really telling me you’ve never done anything like this before?” Kelly whispers, before kissing Yorkie on the nape of her neck. Yorkie whimpers and wraps her arms around Kelly’s shoulders as Kelly kisses and nibbles her way down her neck, but doesn’t reply.

“Huh? What was that?” Kelly teases. “If you don’t answer me, I’ll have to give you a hickey. And my love is so fine that it’ll show up in the real world, and everyone will know you’ve been up to no good.” Yorkie chuckles a bit, and Kelly uses the pause to slip her own green jacket off, leaving her in just a black tank top.

“You’re beautiful,” Yorkie stammers, her face flush with desire.

“I know,” Kelly replies, “and I’m letting you take me to bed, so I guess you must not be so bad-looking yourself.” But in spite of her best efforts to keep teasing Yorkie, something about the taller girl’s sincerity disarms Kelly and makes her smile deeply enough to show her dimples.

Kelly reaches up to peel Yorkie’s denim jacket off, using the opportunity to stroke up and down her arms. She digs her nails ever so slightly into the skin as she traces her way down the bone to Yorkie’s wrists. She remembers how good it felt when other clubbers would do that to her, while she was high on ecstasy and the slightest touch felt damn near orgasmic. Club drugs like that were just hitting the scene as she was wrapping up her wild years, so she had been lucky enough to taste the pleasure but miss out on the worst excesses. Kelly wonders if it feels just as good now for poor, sensitive Yorkie. She feels a gnawing in the pit of her stomach as it sinks in just how badly she _wants_ to make Yorkie feel that good.

She grabs Yorkie by the wrist and gently tugs her to bed, the same way she dragged her onto the dance floor only a week ago. She takes the lead, easing Yorkie onto her back and sliding on top of the taller girl, punctuating their kisses by rocking her hips into Yorkie’s.

“You have to show me,” Yorkie breathes, and Kelly is only too happy to oblige, sliding her hand into Yorkie’s khaki shorts and finding her wet with desire. Yorkie whispers Kelly’s name over and over as Kelly wordlessly shows her all the ways she knows how to touch a woman. It feels like every neuron in Kelly’s own body is lit up, too. She has to force herself to pull her hand away, not wanting to tire Yorkie out before she has a chance to taste her.

If this wasn’t happening in a fucking time-limited dream world, if it had only happened when Kelly was really 25, she would get Yorkie off now, then drink whiskey and smoke cigarettes in bed until they were rested enough for her to teach Yorkie more of her tricks. Then rinse and repeat until the sun came up. But in lieu of that luxury, Kelly delays Yorkie’s climax only just long enough to tug her shorts the rest of the way off and take her into her mouth.

Yorkie tastes just as sweet as Kelly first imagined she did, the moment she stroked her bare thigh as they sat on the dumpster, leaned in close enough to smell the Jack Daniels still lingering on Yorkie’s lips, and internally bet herself that she could talk Yorkie into fucking her right in the alleyway. She may have lost that bet, but something in Yorkie’s eyes told her that she would eventually get what she wanted.

Yorkie comes quickly, and the waves of pleasure roll through Kelly so deeply that she feels like she might hit her peak, too. Kelly pulls herself back up to kiss Yorkie, who although flushed and panting, grabs Kelly’s face and kisses back with an intensity like she may never kiss anyone again. “You okay?” Kelly breathes, as they break apart. “If it’s too much for you, I can get myself off, y’know, show you what I like.” It’s the first time since Kelly came to San Junipero that she’s made that offer – she’s by and large spent the last few months being, admittedly, as selfish as possible in bed.

Yorkie smiles back, and before Kelly can even register the sudden flash of mischievousness in Yorkie’s eyes, Yorkie has grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over so that Yorkie is on top. Kelly is stunned – who knew this Bible college kid was just waiting for the chance to top her? – and stunned again when Yorkie shows her that her tongue is better at more than just French kissing.

Yorkie's a beginner, to be sure - Kelly frequently has to whisper instructions like _faster, babe, it's okay to be a bit rough_ or take Yorkie's hand in hers to guide her to where it feels best - but _fuck_ if she's ever been with someone this eager to touch her exactly the way she wants to be touched. When she finally comes in one long, delicious shudder, she bites down on her lower lip and, in her moment of ecstasy, can still taste Yorkie.

 

\---

 

A few nights later, Kelly dreams about someone from San Junipero for the first time since starting the trial. In her dream, she’s young and back in the little three-bedroom house that she and Richard used to call their home. Yorkie is there, too, brimming with a confidence that Kelly only saw flashes of during their night together. This time, Kelly is the shy one, quietly protesting in between kisses on the living room couch that Richard could be home from work any minute. Yorkie smiles playfully against her ear and whispers, “I guess we don’t have time to make it to the bedroom”.

Afterwards, soaked with sweat and desire, Kelly traces the soft shell of Yorkie’s ear and down her jawline, and tells her that she loves her.

Kelly wakes with a start. Her heart races with the memory of how Yorkie’s body felt against hers, but the rest of her aches with a sense of betrayal. Kelly’s chest tightens as she makes up her mind, then and there: she can never go back to the 1987 version of San Junipero. She can never see Yorkie, the girl who made her feel things she hadn’t felt in years, ever again.


End file.
